


Angel’s not going anywhere

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: I really don’t like Valentino, I think he’s a horrible fella, M/M, and I wanna protect Angel, but Al’s got it covered haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: For Media Maxine, who came up with this wonderful idea. I just wanted to help see it fleshed out because I adored the idea.Valentino come storming back into Angel’s life but someone expected steps in to stop him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1064





	Angel’s not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MediaMaxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/gifts).

It was a relatively peaceful morning at the hotel. Angel was staying out of trouble and has been clean for about four weeks now. He’d started being friendlier instead of either snarky, spiteful or just obnoxiously flirtatious. Even Alastor could stand spending time with the spider demon and the two could be seen frequently waltzing the halls, laughing and chatting quietly together. 

However, this peaceful and quiet morning quickly changed when in strode Valentino who was also one of the overlords of hell. A little daunting but hey, Charlie could deal with it!

She watched him as entered, the man's eyes hidden behind heart shaped clout goggles and a tight smile fixed on his lips. He looked stiff. 

Valentino quickly found what he was looking for though, spotting Angel with his back to him as he chatted to Husk at the bar. A sickening smile crawled its way across his face as he noticed Angel and it sent shivers down charlie’s spine to see it. 

“Angel! Sweet heart! There you are!” His voice boomed across the quiet foyer. Instantly, Angel froze. Charlie watched as Angel’s expression cringed before quickly fixing itself. That worried her and she decided to move closer in order to keep an eye on the situation. Vaggie joined her with a scowl at Valentino. 

Angel’s expression had shifted itself into a big smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes at all. He slowly turned on the spot to greet the overlord. “Val!” He cheered awkwardly, not meeting the guys eye. “What brings you here? Can I get you a drink?” Angel asked, again still avoiding the overlords stare as he turned to ask Husk to makes some drinks. 

Husk cocked a brow at the situation trying to meet Angel’s eye. Angel wouldn’t let him though, looking at his reflection in the polished wood of the bar. 

Valentino approached with an attitude as if he owned the place. Maybe he thought he did? Charlie could never tell with these types of people. The overlord reached Angel and stood to his side, staring him down. Angel didn’t look up. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding out?” Valentino started slimily, glancing around the bar room walls at the paintings and other decor. He gave Angel a sarcastic smile. “Just ‘chilling out’, no cares in the world for your job?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm. His face was strained though, his brows and jaw shaking like he was holding back a verbal shit storm. 

Charlie and Vaggie stepped closer, Vaggie going even so far as to manifest a throwing knife. 

Angel chuckled nervously. “Course not, Val...” he told him, smiling warily. “I just needed a place to stay, that’s all. I’d never waste yer time...” 

Val started to laugh lowly and Angel, unsure of himself, smiled weakly at the demon. He gave a few nervous giggles before suddenly Valentino’s clawed hand was grasping Angel’s face until the spider demon was puckering at him. 

Vaggie leapt forward while manifesting her spear, closely followed by Charlie. Even Husk smashes a glass bottle to hold as a weapon. 

Valentino raised a single hand and everyone stopped. “Now now everyone.” He smiled, but it was genuine from the way it barely graced his face. “No need for that. Me and Angel were just leaving, right sweet heart.” It wasn’t a question and Angel visible winced as though he’d been threatened physically.

“He’s not going anywhere.” Charlie stated, shoving herself between Angel and Valentino. The latter seemed momentarily stunned and Charlie wasn’t sure if it was because of her shove or for her words. She knew he knew her, he wouldn’t dare go against her word. 

“Is that so Angel?” He asked, tone demanding though he never looked away from Charlie’s determined glare. 

Angel floundered. “I- uh? Well um...” 

“Angel.” Came Valentino’s voice, hard as steel and just as sharp. 

Angel gulped. “I-I mean...I’m sure working-?”

“He’s not leaving. But I suggest you should.” Charlie commanded, her gaze, despite being several feet shorter than Valentino, never wavered. She was the Princess of Hell, heir to the throne, and she would not bend the knee to some bully. 

Valentino stared her down for a moment before his face broke out into an amused smile. “Little princess, this whore!” He snapped, emphasising on the word ‘whore’ in a way that once again made Angel flinch. “Belongs to me, whether you want to believe it or not.” He said, grinning wickedly. “And he owes me.” Valentino added darkly, his voice low and evil. Angel shivered in fear.

“How much?” Charlie demanded, still not backing down. 

“Charlie Wait?” Vaggie asked, surprised at her girlfriends moxy. “You can’t be seriously thinking of making a deal with this guy? Can you?!” She hissed. 

Charlie smiled reassuringly. “Relax, I’ve got this.” She told her before turning back to Valentino, a glare returning. “How much does he owe you?” She demanded. 

“You have nothing that I want.” Valentino told her, shaking his head and laughing at her. Charlie remained strong, still staring him down. No one saw another figure enter the room. “Why do you want to protect him? You literally have nothing I want in return!”

“But I might.” Came a crackly voice from the shadows. The group of people turned their heads to find Alastor grinning at them, more specifically Valentino. His head was tilted as he watched him. “I might have something to trade with you.” He repeated darkly, a static crackling filling the air around him. 

Angel gasped behind Charlie, who was equally as surprised. Why was Alastor helping Angel?

“You...” Valentino squinted at Alastor’s in recognition. He sized him up, contemplatively. “What could you possibly have to offer?” Valentino snapped, interest piqued. 

Alastor smiled sadistically. “Perhaps we can discuss this somewhere more private?” He asked him darkly, gesturing to the door off to the side leading to a parlour room. 

Valentino sniffed haughtily but followed Alastor in. As he was closing the door, he caught Angel’s eye and smiled. 

“What the fuck was that about?!” Vaggie hissed, turning to face Charlie and Angel. The latter looked extremely nervous.

“Hey, is everything okay? I mean, Valentino is a dick so it can’t be but, do you maybe want to talk about it?” Charlie asked him, placing a hand on Angel’s arm. 

Angel jumped, spinning away from you touch. His sets of arms crossed each other like he was holding himself together as he stuttered out “Uh...Val is just...um-“

There was a sudden crash and a bang from behind the door Alastor had taken Valentino into. Charlie and Vaggie glanced at each other in concern. Hesitantly, Charlie moved towards it.

“Don’t bother.” Husk’s voice suddenly joined the conversation. “Al shut the door, he don’t wanna be disturbed. When’s he’s done, he’ll come out. Trust me when I say you don’t want to interrupt him.” He told charlie knowingly, seemingly irritated at his memory.

Charlie bit her lip. “Well what could he be even-“ a loud crash this time followed by some yelling came from behind the door. “I know Alastor’s strong but Valentino is an overlord! What if he’s getting hurt in there?!” Charlie demanded.

Husk laughed loudly. “If you think dat, then you obviously don’t know Al very well.” He snorted, taking a swig of his drink.

The princess of Hell crossed her arms, not defeated yet as she looked to the closed door while biting her lip. Then she turned to Angel who had collapsed onto a stool looking panicked. “Angel? Are you okay?” She asked. 

“Huh-? Oh yeh, yeh! Just uh...don’t really like going back to Val...” he trailed off, biting at the nails of one of his hands. 

Charlie put her hands on her hips, scowling. “Trust me Angel, you’re it going anywhere.” She told him, glaring back at the door. “He’s not taking you anywhere-“

The was a loud smash and the four of them turned to the door in surprise. Where the door was, instead of opening under force, there was now a large hole. In front of said hole lay Val as he picked himself up, holding onto his head. “Fucking, stupid bitch, crazy asshole...” Val cursed under his breath. 

Valentino looked up and met eyes with Angel who audibly gulped. “Your safe this time, sweet heart. But next time, your mine.” He snarled, fixing his hat as he pointed menacingly at Angel.

The doors opened, despite the hole in the middle of the two and out stepped Alastor who looked completely fine. He smiled sickeningly wild at Valentino who minutely flinched at the sight. “Bunch of fucking crazy’s here...” he grumbled as he moved to the front door, not breaking eye contact with Alastor. “I’ll be back, sweet heart, just you wait.” He screamed out the door as Alastor came over and slammed it shut in the overlords face. 

“Well then, that went well.” He chuckled darkly, dusting his sleeves. 

The other four members stared at him wide eyed. “What did you do?” Charlie asked, stepping towards the radio demon. 

Alastor chuckled to himself. “What I said I’d do!” He told Charlie brightly. “We had a nice little chat.” His voice went low as he finished his sentence, the air crackling around them. Then he coughed and it was gone. 

Angel threw himself into Alastor’s arms, startling the radio demon who stiffened somewhat under the touch. “Thank you Al, thank you so much...” he muttered, sounding almost close to tears but he would certainly deny that. 

Slowly and unsurely, Alastor relaxed himself and held Angel against him. He gently patted Angel’s back in sympathy. “There there...” he said, looking nervous and just maybe a little flushed. “He can’t touch you, not at least in the hotel.” Alastor explained.

Angel pulled back sharply. “So I can’t leave the hotel?!” He squeaked, looking ill. 

Alastor beans at him, chuckling. “You can leave the hotel if I am with you, but when your on your own it’s probably best not advised. Valentino is a stingy fellow after all!” Alastor explained, patting Angel on the shoulder. 

“And we won’t let him get you either, Angel. I’ve already told you before that this is a safe place. You’re safe here.l Charlie added, smiling reassuringly up at him. 

Angel smiled softly. “Thanks guys, means a lot ta hear that.” Looking to Charlie first, then Alastor. “And uh...thanks Al, for uh...scaring the guy off...” he giggled, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Alastor smiles back, placing a reassuring hand on Angel’s shoulder. “Of course, anything for yo- this hotel!” He laughed loudly and fake as to hide his mistake. 

The spider demon noticed though. “Wait, did you-?”

“Well, I best be off! Toodlepip!” Alastor said quickly, before disappearing into the shadows. 

Angel tutted. “Asshole..”


End file.
